Incubo di Amnesia
by Roseflame44
Summary: His partner's name was Antonio. His name was one that he had stolen from his own jumbled memories. After all, being an amnesic meant that he couldn't trust his memory. But sadly, the only one he could trust was his irritatingly conceited partner from Spain.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I am Korea. Rose's...friend? Yeah, friend. Ha, yep...friends. (._.)"**

**Please enjoy the fic.**

**Also, feel free to review and leave a comment saying whatever you want, just keep it appropriate for the dear, sweet children. (Sarcasm much?)**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Also, this is an AU with Spamano as the main pairing.**

* * *

He woke up in the middle of a street, crowds of people walked past him, ignoring him as if he wasn't worth their time. He rubbed his temple, swearing like a sailor when he felt an aching pain in his skull. He looked around with a confused frown.

Where the hell was he?

He stood up shakily, cursing again when he nearly lost his balance. With a stubborn scowl, he willed himself to walk along with the crowd. Like before, no one paid him any attention as he moved along like a wounded, drunk animal.

He bit his lip from the blistering pain in his head, wanting to scream as it suddenly flared up. It was worse, much worse, then a migraine.

He swore and told himself to keep moving.

Finally, he reached the sidewalk after what seemed like an eternity. His whole body protested to the overexertion he had put it through. With a few more choice words, he sat down on a bench near what seemed like a park. He rested there for a few minutes, watching groups of children squeal and chase each other.

With a small smile, he watched them, forgetting all his troubles and confusion from earlier. He laughed as he saw a little boy trip, get back up, and brag how he was a big boy to his worried mother.

A small girl was on the swings, chattering away with one of her friends.

Another boy walked his dog, trying to catch up and laughing as his dog jumped on him.

Two kids sat on a see-saw, squealing in delight every time they sent each other into the air.

Shaking his head, he tore his attention away from the kids and racked his memories. He frowned when he found none. He tried again. Nothing.

He didn't know when the hell he had gotten here.

He didn't know how the fuck he got here.

He didn't know where the fuck he was.

He didn't even know who the hell he was.

In shock, he slowly blinked his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down.

Who was he?

He didn't know who he was.

He desperately scanned through his mind again, trying to force himself to remember. A small wave of memories entered his mind, jumbled, confusing memories. One memory stood out in his mind the most.

_"Lovino Romano Vargas!"_

The voice in his head repeated the name.

_"Lovino Romano Vargas!"_

Was that his name? He took in a deep breath, Lovino, his name would be Lovino until he could confirm whether it was his name or not.

Twiddling his thumbs, he wondered what he should do. If he couldn't figure out who he was, how the hell was he supposed to know what to do? Did he have a home? A family? Friends? What did he have?

He sat there, growling in frustration when a child came near him. He looked at the kid curiously who looked at him and waved. In confusion, he waved back. It was the small boy who had tripped earlier.

The kid looked right at him in an unsettling manner. Suddenly, the kid stood on the bench, continuing to wave happily. Lovino frowned and reached out to push the kid away who was dangerously close to crossing his personal bubble space.

His hand passed right through the kid.

Lovino flinched and pulled his hand back. He slowly turned around and realized that the kid had been waving at his mother who smiled and waved back.

Lovino stood up and tried to push the small boy away gently when his hand passed through him again. Lovino flinched once more and backed away. With a nervous look, he noticed another small girl run towards him. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact.

When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and looked behind him. The girl had ran right past him.

He whimpered in fear, how the hell had that happened?

More kids chased the girl, passing through him like the girl had.

Lovino walked up to someone and waved a hand in front of her face.

He got no response.

He tried again and again with different people, each time receiving the same response. None.

He breathed heavily nervously, no one could see him.

Suddenly, the pain in his head returned. He let out a scream of pain and clutched his head with both of his hands. Just what the hell was going on? He leaned against a tree, sitting down, now unable to stand properly.

He curled into a tight ball, whimpering from the pain and shock from finding that he was more then invisible to everyone. He wanted to know what was happening, it scared him that he knew so little. He buried his face into his arms, hoping that it would be a dream.

He let the dark surround him as he blacked out.

* * *

Someone was holding him, mumbling soothing words while the person ran a hand through his hair. Lovino sighed contently and allowed this person to hold and comfort him. He looked up and smiled when he saw emerald-green eyes look into his own golden-amber ones. Absent-mindedly, he hummed a soft song and leaned against this new person.

"How are you feeling now?",the person's voice asked in amusement.

"Great.",Lovino sighed happily. He felt so relaxed and content around this person. He looked up at the person's beautiful, shimmering green eyes again, mesmerized by their alluring shine.

"Do you know who you are?",the voice asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"No...not really.",he laughed softly.

The person stayed silent for a while before speaking.

"You should wake up, Lovi."

* * *

Lovino's eyes shot open, this voice was different. A bit smugger, more...bitchy then the last one.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up. This person was smirking, his emerald-green eyes more sharper and colder then the ones from his...dream? The person twirled a lock of his mahogany brown hair while studying him carefully.

Lovino looked away from his gaze, blushing in embarrassment, what kind of freak came to look at people sleeping under trees? Wait...what kind of freak could see him in general?

...someone could see him. Someone could fucking see him.

Lovino looked back up,"The fuck...? You can see me!?"

The person yawned,"Of course, why couldn't I?" He smirked again,"Oh, sorry, was I not allowed to look? Excuse me for not having any decency."

Lovino blushed a bright red, he spluttered indignantly,"What the hell?! Shut the fuck up!"

The person pouted mockingly,"That's not very nice..." Giving a soft chuckle, he added,"I assume you have a name?"

Lovino scowled,"I don't talk to fucking strangers who stare at people in their sleep."

"But I'm the only fucking stranger that can see you.",the man taunted playfully,"Don't you want some answers, sweetie?"

Sweetie? Fuck this guy. Lovino thought about his situation before relenting,"I...think my name is Lovino. Lovino Romano Vargas."

The man laughed unpleasantly,"Well, I think my name is Antonio."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I am Korea. Rose's...friend? Yeah, friend. Ha, yep...friends. (._.)"**

**Please enjoy the fic.**

**Also, feel free to review and leave a comment saying whatever you want, just keep it appropriate for the dear, sweet children. (Sarcasm much?)**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Also, this is an AU with Spamano as the main pairing.**

* * *

Lovino scowled, was this guy fucking mocking him? He stood up shakily, he sized up himself along with the man adjacent to him. He was taller, although he did appear to be around his age. "Who the fuck are you?",he asked with an angry expression.

"I already told you my dear, precious tomato. My name is Antonio.",Antonio said a little too happily, pinching his cheek affectionately.

Lovino glowered dangerously, heat radiating from his entire face as he blushed furiously. He hated the way Antonio sarcastically called him his tomato. "Answers. Give me answers.",he said, resisting the urge to beat the shit out of him,"And tell me about yourself. Listen, I'm not really in the mood to be polite, now tell me what I want to know now.",he growled.

Antonio stepped away and watched him lean against the tree for support with a cold smile as he abstained from helping him.

_'Bastard.',_Lovino thought with a glare directed at the irritating man. He focused on balancing himself by using the tree.

"Well...",Antonio hummed,"I'm Antonio, as I've told you before. I was born in Madrid, Spain. I'm nineteen years old and I'm pretty sure I'm male."

"Shut up, bastard.",he mumbled tiredly, his migraine was still there, not as bad as before, but it was hard to concentrate.

Antonio smiled mockingly,"And as for answers, I'm going to assume that nobody can see you, you're invisible to everyone-"

"No, shit Sherlock.",Lovino said with a scowl,"Tell me something I don't know."

"I bet you don't know what pi is past 3.14.",Antonio said sweetly with another fake smile.

Lovino scowled again, he didn't know, not that it mattered,"Continue, you fucking imbecile..."

Antonio sighed and addressed him as if he were talking to a two-year old,"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you're invisible to everyone because, hm...how should I put this delicately...?"

He sighed again and thought for a while before he continued with another small smile that irritated Lovino to the depths of hell,"...because you're dead."

Dead.

He was dead.

So much for putting it 'delicately'.

Lovino's amber eyes blinked once, then twice, then a third time. His heart had skipped a beat. He...was dead? No, way. This guy had to be high. But...how else did his hand pass through that boy from before? And nobody could see him either...it made some sense, not a lot, but some.

Suddenly, Lovino lashed out and grabbed Antonio's collar, forcing the man to come closer to him, he snarled angrily,"You better explain now, bastard. If you're fucking with me, I'll murder you."

Antonio, despite the cold fury radiating from Lovino, laughed,"That escalated quickly. Are you like this to every stranger you meet, sweetie?"

Lovino tightened his grip as the Spaniard called him that ridiculous nickname, he enunciated every word with furious spite,"Stop. Fucking. With. Me."

Noticing the serious tone in the slightly smaller boy's voice, Antonio wisely did as he asked. Lovino slowly released his death grip and breathed in, something catching in his throat. Antonio noticed small tears in the man's fierce, but confused and frightened eyes. Lovino blinked again, anxiously hoping that the stupid tears in his eyes wouldn't fall. Antonio waited for Lovino to regain his composure until he continued.

"This is a place where certain souls go when they die. Some are important souls that can't die without impacting the world. Others are here because they have a strong will to live, so they're given a second chance. We come here for rebirth, I've been here for a total of about seven months.",Antonio sighed, this time a bit nostalgically.

"How do you become reborn?",Lovino asked a bit curiously.

"Apparently, you have to find your Soul mate.",Antonio chuckled bitterly,"If only it were that easy. I mean, how the hell are you supposed to know who your 'Soul mate' is?"

Flinching at the cold voice full of malice and hate in the Spaniard's, Lovino bit his lip,"What the hell is your problem?"

Antonio turned his hard, steely gaze towards him, Lovino shivered,"Regardless of who your Soul mate is, you have to find a Partner. A Partner is required to defeat restless Souls that end up entering in this world. Since we have a chance of rebirth, we're technically half alive, half of our soul is alive. We're half Souls. To defeat a full 'dead' Soul, two people, or two halves of a Soul, have to join together. Only a full Soul can defeat another full Soul."

Lovino frowned, he found the whole concept confusing,"Let me get this straight...since a half and a half equal one, you need a Partner to have a full Soul."

"Exactly.",Antonio smiled and clapped enthusiastically,"Very good my dear, precious tomato! You'll be a wonderful Partner!

"Shut it.",he snapped. Lovino rubbed his temple with another scowl,"Why do you want me as a Partner? Why not some other person?"

Antonio whined,"But I want you! Every other rogue and lonely half Soul out in this world wants you as a Partner, too!"

His eyes widened in surprise,"...and why is that?"

"Because, your Soul is...bright...brighter then the rest of us.",Antonio said carefully.

Lovino stumbled forward, holding his head in pain,"Who the hell would want me? And why me? Why am I dead? Why can't I remember anything?"

For the first time, concern flashed through Antonio's emerald green eyes, but it went away as quickly as it had come,"You can't remember anything? Hm...it happens. If the living version of you wanted to forget something, your Soul might come here with amnesia. I have that same problem, too. You get used to it.",

"Does this fucking happen to everyone?",Lovino let out a little gasp as his head throbbed, it felt like his head was going to burst.

"...no, it's rare for this to happen.",Antonio seemed to argue with himself for a while. Saying something in Spanish, Lovino recognized some curse words in the quick dialogue. Though he was in pain, he managed to smile. It was somewhat funny to watch the conceited jerk look genuinely frustrated.

Finally, Antonio ended his argument and lifted Lovino before he could even protest.

"Let me go, bastard!",Lovino cursed profanities at the man who smirked,"Let me go, damn it!"

"Trust me, I'm not enjoying this either. You're not exactly a feather, but you look like you're going to pass out again at any moment.",Antonio replied.

"I can walk, bastard!",Lovino lied, knowing that he had trouble standing, walking would be impossible,"Why the hell are you doing this for me?!"

Antonio smirked,"Because you...",he lifted the palm of his left hand for Lovino to see, a small scarlet red tattoo of a large carnation and a smaller daisy blazed brightly on it,"...are now officially my Partner."

Horrified, Lovino quickly checked his hands. There was nothing on his left hand, but on his right hand was a similar marking. A small crimson carnation with a large, red daisy was etched into the palm of his hand. Did this show that they were Partners? Well, fuck, he certainly didn't have a say in this.

"You're represented by a daisy, and I'm represented by a carnation. If one of us dies, the connection is severed and we're no longer Partners.",Antonio explained matter-of-factly.

"How do you know if your Partner's dead if you're not near them?",Lovino asked with dread.

"Your symbol, in this case a daisy, would stay on your hand and your Partner's symbol would vanish. Simple as that.",Antonio smiled.

"You say that as if you've had a Partner before.",Lovino said uneasily.

"I have.",Antonio laughed,"I've lost count on how many."

Lovino stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The two of them stared at the large hotel, Antonio seemingly passed through the doors as everyone in the hotel ignored him. It was strange to watch everyone live on as if they didn't exist, which, they didn't.

Antonio plunked Lovino down on a bed and stretched out on a bed next to his own.

"Why can I touch this?",Lovino finally spoke.

"You just can't touch humans or animals.",Antonio said,"Plants and nonliving objects, those you can touch. You can touch dead animals I suppose, like food."

"But-"

"Just shut up and sleep, Lovi."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, I am Korea. Rose's...friend? Yeah, friend. Ha, yep...friends. (._.)"**

**Please enjoy the fic.**

**Also, feel free to review and leave a comment saying whatever you want.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Also, this is an AU with Spamano as the main pairing.**

**If you don't know human names, look 'em up. Feliks is Poland. Toris is Lithuania.**

**Thank you ****Bommanator21, ****MafiaRomanoVargas, Silan Haye, aniloverji12, liechtybakaribbon, turtgirl99, The Great Dane, anon reviewers, and Ravenwood316 for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing. Special thanks to ****liechtybakaribbon** and The Great Dane for reviewing. 

* * *

A bright light flooded the room, Lovino groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, temporarily shielded in the dark, he yelled,"Stupid bastard...turn off the fucking lights!"

He heard an amused chuckle,",Good morning to you, too."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not a morning person.",he snapped, his muffled voice still held malice and pure hatred for the man who was now his Partner. No, correction. The person he had been forced to be Partners with.

Antonio stole his pillow and threw it onto his own bed, smiling with a dangerously calm look,"Wake up my dear, precious tomato, right now."

He thought about disobeying Antonio. Deciding that the stubborn refusal might result in some kind of consequence, he woke up.

Lovino looked at him with tired eyes, he rubbed them, trying to erase the blurred edges of his vision,"What time is is?"

He sat on his bed, yawning occasionally. Strangely enough, although Antonio freaked him out with his bipolar-like personality, he had grown used to his fake smiles and sarcastic tones.

"I don't know, sweetie. I didn't exactly die with a watch on me."

Almost. He had almost grown used to his fake smiles and sarcastic tones.

He threw his blanket at the Spaniard with an irritated growl,"Shut up, if you start your bitching this early in the morning, I think I'll kill myself."

"Thank goodness you're already dead then.",Antonio said unsympathetically.

Wow. Just, wow.

Lovino bit his lip to refrain from punching his Partner in the face. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair, his fingers lingered on the annoying curl that stood out. An ahoge. It's definition was a completely useless strand of hair. Lovino hated it, he had noticed it yesterday when he had gone into the bathroom to take a shower.

His gaze turned to Antonio who was holding a cellphone, playing with it like a schoolgirl would. Who the hell could he contact with that thing? Was there a line for dead people to use to call other dead people?

Hello, dead person hotline, how may I help you?

Ha, no.

"So, you didn't die with a watch on you, but you died with a phone on you. Did it ever occur to you that you could, jeez, I don't know, check the fucking time on it?!",Lovino yelled angrily.

"Actually, it did. It's 6:13.",Antonio said unemotionally.

"You told me you didn't know the time.",Lovino accused, rubbing the side of his head in frustration.

"I didn't know the time until now.",Antonio smiled mockingly,"Now I know, so I told you."

How the hell was he going to survive with this selfish prick of a Partner? He couldn't stand this guy! Lovino held his forehead, it was starting to hurt again, damn it, he was so sick of this. He grabbed the end of Antonio's simple white t-shirt and pulled him along.

He shuddered as he passed through the door, he still wasn't exactly used to being dead yet. However, he was glad that he hadn't smashed into the door.

He had found out last night that he couldn't pass through objects unless he was holding Antonio, he had promptly smashed into the bathroom door which had entertained his Partner. Sure, he could just open the door, but he didn't want people to freak out when they saw a door open and close all by itself.

Antonio had laughed saying how he didn't have the ability to pass through objects without his help. Sure, that made a lot of sense. Thank you so much, bastard.

"Oh? Where are we going?",Antonio asked, not objecting to the way Lovino was forcing him to follow.

"I need Advil, clothes, and a shitload of coffee.",Lovino replied.

"And how're you going to get that?",Antonio asked with a laugh.

"I think people will be interested to see a floating bottle of Advil, clothes, and coffee.",Lovino answered dryly.

Antonio laughed at the comment,"I'm only joking, some of us can make objects we hold turn invisible. I'm an experienced Half-Soul, so I can easily do that. As for you, well...you're having trouble keeping people from seeing the clothes on your back. Hm...we need to work on that. But, to give you credit, at least you have the ability, some half-Souls don't have it."

"Floating clothes?",Lovino asked in disbelief as they exited the hotel.

"Have you ever heard of those ghost stories when living humans think they see objects floating in the air? There's a reason they're floating around.",Antonio said simply,"They lack the ability to make objects invisible."

"Damn...",Lovino swore, the streets were full of people, if they saw a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt floating around in broad daylight they would snap pictures and...shit. He did not need to become a publicity show.

"Don't worry, you're clothes are invisible.",Antonio reassured.

Lovino let out a relieved sigh and continued to move on, he swerved into a store,"I've been meaning to ask you, why am I still solid?"

"Because you're not a gas or liquid.",Antonio said with a smile.

"Fuck you. I meant, why can I still hold things and have people see things I hold and all that shit?",he scowled.

"You're a Half-Soul, you're technically still half alive. Living humans or animals can't see, touch, or hear you because you're still half dead. As for objects, they stay visible because they're made by humans, they're real objects. Get it?",Antonio explained in a bored tone.

"No.",he replied sarcastically as he went over the the long lines of vitamins and pills. He saw the small bottle of Advil and turned to Antonio expectantly.

Antonio sighed before picking up the bottle,"What's next on your list, Sweetie?"

"Coffee.",Lovino led him towards another aisle, choosing to ignore the nickname with some difficulty.

Antonio inspected the numerous coffee brands before picking one out. Lovino raised an eyebrow but decided not to question his Partner's choice of coffee, as long as it didn't taste like shit, he'd be okay with whatever brand he picked.

With a quickened pace, he went to the last aisle and grabbed several simple t-shirts before cursing and handing them to Antonio. He noticed a small girl staring at him, she turned to her father,"Daddy, there was a t-shirt flying, then it disappeared."

Luckily, the father chuckled and held her contently,"You have quite an imagination."

She pouted, but soon giggled as he tickled her in a very parental way.

He ran out of the store as fast as he could.

A memory kept flashing through his mind. The terrifying memory was burned into his mind, it kept repeating over and over again.

The store was close to the hotel, he ran into his room, fear flooding his whole body. He didn't know why, but he was scared...scared of something. He was so flustered that he almost didn't hear Antonio quietly say,"Lovi? You can let go of my hand now."

Realizing that he had been holding the Spaniard's hand throughout the whole trip, he quickly let go as if he had been shocked. He breathed heavily, he held his head and swore. He closed his eyes and mumbled to Antonio,"Don't wake me up until at least ten minutes have passed."

He heard no reply as an image continued to play in his mind.

* * *

_He was running, running for his life. He looked behind him and bolted towards another empty street. He panted as they chased him. Why? Why were they chasing him? He turned and reached a dead end._

_The crowds of Souls surrounded him, their eyes gleaming, thousands of pairs red eyes stared at him, whispering,"Your fault."_

_He covered his head and cried,"It was their fault! Not mine!"_

_"You let humans see you. So we had to kill them for you.",they answered in unison._

_"You killed my fratello!",he screamed,"And-"_

* * *

His eyes fluttered open as the memory left his mind as quickly as it had come. Antonio looked at him and held out a steaming cup of coffee. Lovino grabbed it and swigged large gulps of the hot beverage. He didn't care that it scorched his tongue, he needed the caffeine.

Antonio didn't say anything as he held his own cup of coffee. Lovino watched him take out two pills of Advil and drinking it with his coffee. "You probably shouldn't do that. Caffeine and drugs don't mix well.",he winced as his voice came out as a rasp.

Without sparing him a second look, Antonio left the room and went to the balcony. Lovino frowned and followed him, his hand crashed into the balcony door. He swore as he nearly spilled his coffee, he had forgotten that he couldn't pass through objects like Antonio could.

He opened the door, his eyes widened as he realized that Antonio wasn't there. Setting his coffee down on a nearby table, he looked down and saw Antonio floating down gently to the ground. His Partner looked up and glared at him, his eyes warning him not to follow him. Slowly, Lovino nodded, deciding to trust his Partner.

Antonio's eyes softened as he suddenly vanished.

Lovino clenched his hand, he hoped that his Partner would return soon and explain. He sighed and sat on a chair next to the table, he sipped his coffee and stared at the palm of his hand. He watched it, praying that the small red carnation wouldn't disappear.

* * *

He was tired of waiting, Lovino shivered as night fell, strange, he could still feel the cold weather. He went inside and was surprised to hear a voice. He opened the door, wondering if it was Antonio.

"Where the hell have you been, bastard?", he scowled. He stopped when he realized that it wasn't his Partner.

Two men stared back at him and looked at each other nervously.

If they were humans they would've seen a door open by itself and a cup floating in mid air. He immediately dropped his empty cup. They stared at him, though he couldn't tell whether it was from shock or if they were looking at him.

One of the two, a man with blond hair that reached his shoulders turned to the other man with longer brown hair. They both had green eyes. The two of them argued with each other in another language. Lovino caught a glimpse of their hands. The brunette had a large green symbol that resembled Rue along with smaller green Corn Poppy on his left hand. The blonde had a large Corn Poppy with a smaller Rue on his right hand.

They were half-Soul partners.

Lovino relaxed a bit and said,"I'm a half-Soul, too."

Strangely enough, he felt like he could trust these two people, they felt close. Almost as if he knew them.

The two of them stopped talking and stared at his symbol, the brunette sighed in relief,"Sorry, we thought you were a human. We both don't have the ability to make objects invisible."

"Not even your clothes?",Lovino asked.

"Yeah, a stay dog tried to steal Pola-, Feliks' jeans. Though I don't know why it would want to. Feliks isn't very fashionable.",the brunette smiled.

"Aw, Lithua-, Toris, you're so mean!", Feliks whined,"That cat tore your shirt, it was probably telling you how pink is a much better color on you!"

"As much as I hate to interrupt, who're you?",Lovino said, trying to hide a small smile.

The brunette smiled in a polite manner, unlike his Partner, "Toris Lorinaitis. I'm from Lithuania. This is my Parner-"

"Feliks Łukasiewicz. I'm from Poland.",Feliks interrupted eagerly.

"Lovino Romano Vargas.",he replied curtly.

The two pair of green eyes widened in shock,"So you are Lovino Romano Vargas?",Feliks gasped, saying it as if had known all along.

"I think so.",Lovino frowned.

"...no way. Romano? Is that really you?",Toris said.

"Did I know you?",he asked.

"Y-Yeah. Remember? You're Romano. Romano Italy.",he said confusedly.

"How the hell can I be a country?",Lovino said, annoyed,"I'm sorry, but I have amnesia, so I can't really remember anything."

Feliks groaned and hit his head in a frustrated way, Toris nodded towards his Partner and sat down on his bed. Taking a deep breath, Toris motioned for him to sit. Lovino cautiously sat on Antonio's bed.

"I'm going to explain something to you. But...it's going to be a bit confusing.",Toris said,"Just...try to understand."

Although he didn't know these two, they felt familiar. He nodded obediently,"Go ahead. Shoot."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I am Korea. Rose's...friend? Yeah, friend. Ha, yep...friends. (._.)"**

**Please enjoy the fic.**

**Also, feel free to review and leave a comment saying whatever you want.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Also, this is an AU with Spamano as the main pairing.**

**Lithuania IS an independent country and is NOT controlled by Russia. **

**Thank you ****Bommanator21, ****MafiaRomanoVargas, Lovina-Badass-Vargas, Spamano4ever, scarletnight72, Silan Haye, aniloverji12, liechtybakaribbon, turtgirl99, The Great Dane, LaniKat84, Ravenwood316, and anons for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing. (Awesome usernames by the way.)**

**Special thanks to ****Ravenwood316** and The Great Dane for reviewing, and also, thank you Ravenwood316 for the advice!

* * *

Toris, no, Lithuania had started to explain what countries are, and thankfully, the information seemed very familiar to the Italian who nodded every so often to show that he understood the new information. Lovino knew most of the things Lithuania had told him, but it still left a lot of other unanswered questions.

"So, I may or may not represent South Italy.",Lovino said uneasily.

"You look like him.",Feliks, ugh, no, Poland smiled a bit encouragingly,"And you act like him. Can you seriously not remember?"

Lovino shook his head and turned to Lithuania to say something when he noticed a strained look on his face, frowning, he tried to make the connection and saw that it led to Poland.

He had never noticed before, but Lithuania's shoulders were tense, his smile was a weak forced smile, his green eyes (much warmer and kinder then the one's that bastard Antonio did) had large, dark bags under them which were identical to his own.

'Huh, weird. Do they not get along? They seem to be half-Soul Partners then me and my stupid bastard of a Partner.",Lovino thought sourly.

"Hey, Poland. Could I have a minute with Lithuania?",Lovino asked, trying to not sound as if he were trying to get rid of the Polish man, er, country.

"Hm? Oh, sure.",Poland said happily, not looking offended at all, he opened the door to the balcony and went outside quickly, giving them their own personal space.

"What the hell is with you and the Pole?",Lovino asked as soon as Poland left ,"Not that it's really my business, but I have my own problems with my fucking Partner, maybe we're both doing something wrong."

Lithuania sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, he looked longingly at the empty cup that lay on the ground, Lovino noticed this and picked up the cup. He got out a new cup and started to brew another batch of coffee for the Lithuanian.

He poured the beverage into the Styrofoam cup and handed it to him, Lithuania muttered a soft,"Thank you.", before drinking it.

Lovino watched him expectantly, Lithuania sighed as he felt the Italian's eyes studying him,"I don't really have a problem with Poland, I'm just getting used to his...changes."

"Changes?",Lovino crossed his arms and frowned,"What kind of 'changes'?"

"When you're a half-Soul, you end up sacrificing something about yourself, for instance, you seem to have given up your memories. We have a price to pay for the chance to become reborn.",Lithuania held the cup and stared at it.

"...what did you and the Pole give up?",Lovino asked a little gently.

"I gave up my independence.",Lithuania said a bit sadly,"If I ever do come back to life, I'm going to have to live under someone's rule again, probably Russia's."

Even the name of the country caused Lovino to shiver,"That sucks...sorry about that."

Lithuania gave him a smile,"I'm used to being ruled by other countries, it'll be no different now."

The statement caused Lovino to ask his another question,"Then why try to come back to life if you have to be someone else's slave?"

His green eyes softened,"Well, Poland needed a Partner, and I don't really trust anybody else to look after him." He paused for a moment before continuing on,"He doesn't know me. That was his price for rebirth, he had to give up any memories of me, he only knows that I'm a fellow country like him."

The pain in his eyes made Lovino know that the Pole meant a lot to him. "You're a good Partner.",Lovino smiled a rare smile,"I'm sure he'll remember you once you get out of this mess."

And for the first time, Lithuania seemed to be at peace as he relaxed and gave him a warm smile,"Thank you."

"Don't mention it.",Lovino added,"Ever. To nobody, got it?"

Lithuania laughed,"Yes, sir."

Poland peeked into the room,"Can I come in now?"

"Yes, Poland.",Lithuania answered, the smile still present on his features, Lovino thought that he looked better with a smile rather then his normal nervous personality.

He left the two men to talk to each other and laid on his bed, blocking out any sound that entered his mind. Lithuania and Poland got along well, even if one of them didn't remember the other, and the other was still keen on protecting him.

Lovino scowled at the thought of his own Partner and looked at his right palm, inwardly cursing the red Carnation when something caught his attention. The symbol that represented his Partner was fading ever so slowly, Lovino stared at it to make sure. It was disappearing before his very eyes.

"Shit!",he cried and he sat up suddenly, causing both Poland and Lithuania to jump in surprise,"My Partner's symbol's fading!",he yelled in panic.

Poland and Lithuania knew what that meant just as well as Lovino did. Somewhere in this city, Lovino's Partner was dying.

* * *

The group ran around the streets, Lovino was thankful that it was night because the streets were almost abandoned. He did not need people seeing Poland and Lithuania's clothes and following them around.

Poland suggested that they all split up, Lithuania looked nervous to leave his Partner, but nodded his consent nonetheless. He tossed both Poland and Lovino a cellphone.

Lovino caught it,"What's this for?"

"If you find,er, what does your Partner look like again?",Lithuania asked, realizing that he didn't even know what Lovino's Partner looked like.

"He has brown curly hair, green eyes, and he's a bastard.",Lovino rolled his eyes,"Believe me, you'll know him when you see him. He acts like a total bastard."

"That doesn't really help.",Lithuania chuckled as Lovino mumbled profanities under his breath,"If we find him we can call each other."

"Um...his name's Antonio...something.",Lovino continued, he was embarrassed to say that he didn't know the Spaniards last name.

Both Lithuania and Poland's eyes widened.

"Antonio's your Partner? Like, as in, Spain?",Poland asked in disbelief.

"Um, I don't know about Spain, but he's from Spain, I guess he could be Spain.",Lovino frowned,"But he never told me that he was Spain."

Lithuania's normally gentle green eyes hardened with malice,"We'll help you find him, but we're leaving as soon as we find him."

"What? Why?",Lovino asked, taken back by the cold tone in his voice.

"If this Antonio of yours really is Spain, then he's a dangerous person.",Poland said uneasily,"Like, we've only been here for two weeks and he's already tried to hurt Lithuania."

"Why would the bastard do that?",Lovino asked in shock, sure his Partner was a bastard, but trying to deliberately attack someone?

"Poland, go on ahead, I'll catch up. I am not splitting up with you, wait at the park, alright?",Lithuania ordered sternly.

"'Kay.",Poland answered reluctantly and ran off.

Once the Pole was out of sight, Lithuania turned to glare at Lovino,"Spain killed me and Poland. He's the reason we're half-Souls right now. I'll help you because I can trust you, but we're leaving as soon as we find him."

* * *

Lovino walked in a daze, he swore occasionally as he looked at the symbol on his hand to make sure his Partner was still alive. The rate it had been vanishing at had thankfully slowed down, but the symbol is only barely visible.

What the hell was he supposed to think about his supposedly murderous Partner? Why the fuck should he try to save him, or even look for him? If he really was Spain, whoever the fuck that bastard was, that meant he was Partners with a fucking murderer!

He bit his lip and swore again, there was no proof that Antonio was Spain, and how could he be sure that Poland and Lithuania could be trusted?

Lovino shook his head because he knew that he was lying to himself, he sincerely believed that the two countries could be trusted, whereas Antonio gave him an uneasy feeling that he couldn't trust him.

His thoughts lingered to the time when he had first met Antonio and was passed out under a tree, back then he had thought that Antonio was simply stalking bastard, but what if he had been trying to murder him?

Lovino frowned, no, that wasn't right. After all, it had been Antonio who had woken him up, and he had had plenty of chances to kill him. The whole story just didn't fit together.

Checking his phone, he realized that it was already four in the morning, if he took any longer trying to find Antonio it would be hopeless. Trying to find one man in a sea of people was like trying to grow a tomato plant in Antarctica. Plus, Poland and Lithuania would then be seen by other people.

Where the hell was he? Lovino cursed, he was never ever going to let Antonio walk out on his own. That bastard had lost any little trust he had given him.

Lovino hoped that Lithuania and Poland were at least trying to find Antonio, then again, they could've both just ran off, after all, the two of them didn't owe him anything, they were actually doing him a favor.

He was contemplating calling them when his own cellphone rang. "Speak of the devil and he will come.",Lovino mumbled sarcastically, he answered it and guessed that it was Poland judging from the tone of the voice. "Hello?"

"Lovino? We think we've found him around an alley on Fifth Street.",Poland said.

"You think?",Lovino asked, already heading towards Fifth Street.

"Well, like, Lithy won't let us go any closer to him. We has brown hair, he looks kinda like he's from Spain, and he's passed out in an alley covered in blood."

"Yeah. that sounds like him.",Lovino said humorlessly,"Do you see his symbol?"

There was a pause, then Poland replied,"Yeah, there's...a red thing that looks like a rose, sorta."

"It's a carnation.",Lovino corrected,"Anyways, thanks for your help. I'll check it out."

"You're totally welcome!",Poland laughed,"Here, I'll hand you over to Lithy, 'Kay?"

There was a rustling sound as Poland probably handed the cellphone to Lithuania,"Hello, Lovino."

"Hey, thanks for helping.",Lovino said a bit awkwardly, he was not used to thanking people, especially ones that were half dead.

"It was nothing."

Lovino could feel the cold aura radiating from his voice,"I should probably give you back your phone-"

"Keep it.",Lithuania interrupted him before he could finish. Lithuania paused and continued,"And if you ever need help, call."

Lithuania hung up on him, but it still left a small smile on Lovino's face, the country wasn't mad at him and had even offered his help if he would ever need it, and that was enough for the Italian.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, I am Korea. Rose's...friend? Yeah, friend. Ha, yep...friends. (._.)"**

**Please enjoy the fic.**

**Also, feel free to review and leave a comment saying whatever you want.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Also, this is an AU with Spamano as the main pairing.**

**If you don't know Molossia and Seborga, look 'em up. They're real Hetalia characters.**

******Thank you ****Bommanator21, ****MafiaRomanoVargas, Lovina-Badass-Vargas, Spamano4ever, scarletnight72, Silan Haye, aniloverji12, liechtybakaribbon, turtgirl99, The Great Dane, LaniKat84, Ravenwood316, and anons for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing.**

******(Hm...I really like the names MafiaRomanoVargas...hm...wonder why...)**

* * *

He was furious the minute he approached Fifth Street, he had easily found Antonio's blood trail and followed that. It was kind of how that stupid chick from the Wizard of Oz followed the yellow brick road, but instead, he was following the Blood Trail Road, lovey, just fucking lovely.

Wait a minute, how the hell did he even know what the Wizard of Oz was? His amnesia most only apply to himself. Fuck logic.

He saw Antonio, indeed knocked out and lying in a pool of his own blood, and he was not going to fucking lift the taller man and carry him all the way to the hotel, because despite being dead, the bastard was still heavy,

He would also need to tend to his wounds when he would really rather add some more to his fucking pretty face.

And on top of all that, he was so fucking tired that he could sleep there and not give a shit but there was no way in hell he was going to sleep next to Antonio.

This was a list of things he was going to do, tend to his Partner's wounds, inflict pain on Antonio, yell at Antonio for being a bastard, drag his ass to the hotel (with Antonio being awake because he wasn't going to carry him), then sleep and yell at him some more in the morning.

Of course not exactly in that order.

First things first, punch Antonio.

He punched Antonio in the face, hard. It gave him some satisfaction that it was hard enough to wake up the Spaniard who woke up, swearing in Spanish and clutching his cheek. Oh, yeah, that felt so good, in fact...

Lovino smiled and punched him again, there, Lovino-2, Antonio-0.

"L...Lovi?",Antonio asked, rubbing his cheek which was now red.

"No, Santa fucking Claus. Who the hell do you think I am?",Lovino snapped.

Second, yell at Antonio.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Where the fucking hell have you been? I swear to fucking god, if you start acting like a bastard I will personally fucking kill you myself!",Lovino shouted.

Antonio opened his mouth to say something when Lovino cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up!",Lovino growled, Antonio closed his mouth and stared at him,"I'm fucking dead, I don't know who the hell I am, where the fuck I am, then you show up and make me your fucking Partner. Then you go off and try to fucking kill yourself!"

Lovino suddenly willed himself to calm down and smiled another forced smile,"If. You. Don't. Apologize. To. Me. Right. Now. I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. Murder. You."

Antonio seemed a bit unnerved as he mumbled,"S...Sor...ry."

"I can't hear you.",Lovino snarled.

"Sorry.",Antonio repeated a bit more earnestly.

"That's better.",Lovino said smugly, feeling his anger go down a little.

Third, tend to his wounds.

Lovino knelt down and helped Antonio sit up,"Where did you get hurt?"

"Here. I'm not too hurt, just a bit smashed up.",Antonio said quietly, Lovino liked him better when he shut his mouth and watched his bastardness every once in a while. Antonio pointed at a large wound that was visible on his neck.

"Take your shirt off."

Antonio blinked,"What?"

Lovino would've loved to have taken a picture of the bastard's face, but he had more important things to do,"Take it off, and keep your thoughts to yourself, bastard."

Although he wasn't sure because of the dim lighting, Lovino could've sworn that he had saw a faint, embarrassed blush on Antonio's face as he took his blood-soaked t-shirt of. Lovino smirked, stupid bastard. It was nice to see that they had switched roles, even if it was only temporary.

Lovino winced when he saw the large slash that snaked around Antonio's neck and went across his chest and stopped barely over his heart.

"It heals by itself.",Antonio said blankly.

He watched it carefully and saw that it was slowly healing, Lovino looked up and smirked,"What're you, a werewolf bastard from Twilight?"

Damn it, how the hell could he remember these stupid things with his fucking amnesia but not remember his memories?

Antonio sighed tiredly,"No, a half-Soul heals when his or her Partner is near him or her. The speed of recovery depends on the strength of his or her Partner."

"Then I saved your life.",Lovino said with a superior look.

Antonio knew that his wound had been fatal, and his Partner had saved his life, that meant Lovino had incredible powers to be able to even heal a wound like his own. If Lovino had not come, he would've died.

"...yeah, I guess you did.",Antonio said colorlessly, his voice was a little cold and it caused Lovino to frown and roll his eyes, Antonio felt a stab when he saw the hurt look in Lovino's eyes.

"How'd you get hurt? Not that I give a shit.",Lovino said, his voice matching Antonio's.

"I ran into a Soul.",Antonio said harshly,"And it decided that it didn't like me, so it started to beat the crap out of me, there, that a good enough story for you, sweetie?"

Lovino's lips pursed at the nickname, but he was satisfied with the story. He wanted to ask if he was a murderer, but how the hell was he supposed to do that?

'Hey guy I barely know, are you a murderer? Have you ever killed anyone? No, ah, that's a shame...no, I was just wondering. Yes? You are? Oh, that's cool. My grandmother was a murderer you know.'

Ha, as if. He couldn't ask him something as delicate as that. He thought for a second and decided to think about it tomorrow.

Fourth, drag Antonio's fucking ass to the hotel.

Lovino grabbed Antonio as soon as he had put his shirt back on and headed for the hotel, Lovino swore, the hotel just had to be all the way across the other side of the city. Surprisingly, Antonio didn't object and followed obediently.

"Fuck this.",Lovino said. He headed for a bus stop and halted when he noticed two teenagers sit on the bench, one had black hair that was short, he wore black shades and cursed almost as well as himself, the other had light brown hair and a similar hair curl he did.

"Come on, Seborga, you've got to get over it. I know he's gone, but you still have your other brother.",the teen with the black shades said.

Seborga shook his head,"I miss him, Molossia."

"Hey, lots of people miss him.",Molossia answered.

"...I wonder where he went...he just...disappeared after Spain died.",Seborga said, biting his lip to keep from crying.

Lovino looked at Seborga and wouldn't have spared him a second thought had he not heard their names. Seborga was a micronation of Italy, and Molossia was a micronation of somewhere in America, maybe Nevada. They had country names.

This was the moment that he wished he could talk to living beings, but of course, he couldn't. He was so tempted to follow them, but he did his best to ignore them as the bus came into view.

With Antonio in hand, Lovino passed through the bus and sat in the seat right behind the two teens. The bus was empty except for the four of them, well, two. He and Antonio couldn't technically be seen.

Deciding to act like a stalker, Lovino eavesdropped on what they were saying, ignoring that fact that Antonio was listening too.

"Are you going to go meet Italy after all this?",Molossia asked.

"...no, not right now. He's been really moody lately, only Germany's allowed to even enter his house.",Seborga said bitterly, his eyes darkening at the thought of visiting his only living relative.

The bus screeched and stopped, they both got off and Lovino memorized the place that they had got off, Third Street. The bus continued on and Lovino hoped that it was heading towards First Street. Luck was on his side because that was exactly where it stopped next. (Of course after it made stops at Tenth, Fifteenth, and Seventh Streets.)

He punched Antonio,"Get up."

They both left the bus and went into the hotel, they headed for the suite that they were in and Lovino immediately jumped onto his bed. Antonio changed his t-shirt for a clean one after hastily cleaning his bleeding wounds.

Fifth, sleep then yell at Antonio some more in the morning.

"You're not off the hook, bastard. I'm still going to kill you in the morning.",he snapped as Antonio gave him a smirk.

"Whatever you say my dear, precious tomato. Good-night."

Wow, his bastardness just couldn't be repressed, he was still a pure, 100 percent bastard.

* * *

_It was hot, the sun scorched everything in it's path. Lovino checked his phone, it was four in the afternoon. He put the phone away and cursed,"This day is so shitty..."_

_The haze clouded his mind, the blazing heat caused him to sweat, he felt sick, he felt so very sick of this weather, or maybe he was having a heat stroke. They were both waiting for the bus, so Lovino spent his time talking to Antonio. _

_Wait...Antonio? _

_"Ha, ha. You look so cute! You're all red like a tomato, Lovino!", Antonio cooed._

_"Yeah, well, you look like a retarded idiot, you tomato bastard!",Lovino watched the other him rant at Antonio._

_"Aw, do you not like the heat?",the other Antonio laughed. _

_"No, I don't really like the summer time.",the other Lovino murmured. _

_"Hm...",Antonio hummed absent-mindedly._

_Suddenly, Lovino felt himself in the spot where the other him had previously been at, right next to Antonio._

_"Hm, you okay, Lovi?",Antonio looked over at him with a smile._

_"Y-Yeah.",he answered, an uneasy feeling came over him, he felt that something wrong was going to happen._

_"Ha, ha, you worry over the simplest things, mi tomato!",Antonio grinned._

_Lovino stayed silent as the world spinned around him, what the hell was this nervous feeling? This feeling that something bad was going to happen wouldn't go away! _

_He shakily turned to Antonio as the bus approached, his hand reaching out to grab Antonio's, to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere and would be safe._

_Almost instantly, he heard a bus screech as he felt a hand push him towards it._

_His eyes widened as the impact threw him back, his blood spattering the concrete roads, the bright crimson liquid that pooled around him was the last thing he saw before he blacked out._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, I am...Rose's...friend? Yeah, friend. Ha, yep...friends. (._.)" We're totally friends...yep...I just like to sell her stuff on E-bay sometimes...don't tell her.**

**Please (try to) enjoy the fic. ****Also, feel free to review and leave a comment saying whatever you want. I guess I don't mind hate comments...**

**I do not own Hetalia. ****Also, this is an AU with Spamano as the main pairing.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. At least I'm back though. I was just going through a rough time. Thank you for staying with me and waiting for the update, I really appreciate it.**

**As an added note, I am thinking of writing a 2p Hetalia fic that is not just about a bunch if blood thirsty nations trying to kill their counterparts. If this gets enough support, I will write it. I may write it anyways, dunno, I would really, really appreciate feedback. If you don't know what 2p Hetalia is, please look it up. ****I am the type of person who needs motivation, I guess. ****Again, sorry for the looong delay.**

**By the way, how many people actually know Seborga and Molossia? Just curious.**

******Thank you Chocolate Muggle, LucyAnn, ****Bommanator21, Kagami Luna, ****MafiaRomanoVargas, Lovina-Badass-Vargas, Spamano4ever, scarletnight72, Silan Haye, aniloverji12, oohthegreatestblinkinglight, liechtybakaribbon, jylielong96, turtgirl99, rainbowdashfyeah, The Great Dane, Invader, LaniKat84, Ravenwood316, likeasir, JJ03090, and all anons for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing. (If I've left out anyone, please tell me in a review, also, sorry!)**

******...I like the name Spamano4ever...and Chocolate Muggle...and Ravenwood-flip! I love 'em all so much! You guys are so damn creative, I'm jealous! **

* * *

_The bus crashed into him, and the next thing he was aware of was silence._

_It was white, completely white, a void of nothingness, and god, it was beautiful in a strange, peaceful way._

_Lovino sat up and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, for the first time, his head didn't hurt in the least._

_He sat there quietly, searching his body for any injuries a truck might've left him, but he saw none. He flinched when he felt a hand pat his head, gently playing with his hair. He froze and squirmed uncomfortably from the unnecessary, but not unwanted, touch. _

_"Shh, it's okay.",a soft voice reassured,"You don't need to be afraid of me. But I suggest you don't look at me, don't turn around."_

_He bit his lip and stammered,"Am...I in heaven? Or...is this hell?"_

_The person behind him laughed,"It's too dull to be heaven, and too nice to be hell, more like something in between."_

_"Am I dead?",Lovino asked, he paused and scowled when the person laughed,"Okay, let me rephrase that, am I permanently...er...dead? Like, have I moved on?"_

_"No, you're not dead permanently, you are simply tired from healing a fatal wound for your Partner.",the person reassured, his fingers flitting above his head. _

_"That bastard...",he growled._

_"...you shouldn't be too harsh on him, but don't grow too attached to him.",the person warned,"He shouldn't be trusted so easily."_

_"So, I shouldn't trust him because a guy behind me told me to in some dream?",he asked sarcastically. _

_The person laughed and ruffled his hair,"Yeah. I guess it does sound silly..."_

_"Damn straight.",he answered,"Who are you anyways?"_

_"...a friend, I suppose...oh, my time's almost up...",the person sighed,"Well...good morning, Lovi."_

_"Good morning?"_

* * *

"Good morning, Lovi."

His eyes shot open, he sat up suddenly and hit his head on something hard. He cursed and held his head.

"Fuck! Antonio!",he yelled.

Antonio was rubbing his temple, cursing rapidly in Spanish,"If you wouldn't be so jumpy maybe we wouldn't cause so many problems you little piece of shit."

Lovino froze and stared at him, well ouch, that had hurt more then a bus crashing into him.

Antonio looked at Lovino's eyes and saw that they were filled with hurt, he sighed because he knew that he had gone too far too far this time, he sighed and mumbled,"Sorry, I didn't mean it."

Lovino bit his lip and snapped,"Fuck you too, dear."

Antonio hid his face in his pillow and appeared to be mumbling some more things to himself. Lovino sat on his own bed, hating his Partner and wishing that they could be more like Lithuania and Poland. Two people who get along just fine and don't bitch every ten seconds like an old married couple.

Lovino remembered that he was supposed to yell at Antonio, but he had better plans, for one day, he was going to be the bitchy, conceited one, and Antonio was going to have to fucking deal with it.

"Look, Lovino, I'm sorry.",Antonio apologized, but he didn't sound very sincere, he sounded more annoyed.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, darling.",he hissed with such spite that it made even Antonio stare in shock.

He smirked happily, it felt so good to be mean towards his own Partner, he had just realized this, why hadn't he done this before?

He laid on his bed, snatching Antonio's phone from the table and planning on playing games on it for the whole day, he glared at Antonio,"We're fucking staying inside today, and don't talk to me all day, got it fuckass?"

Antonio nodded, his composure was sagging, his normally confident emerald-green eyes are filled with strange emotions. Fear, respect, hurt, disappointment, and confusion.

Lovino smirked again, good. He deserved to feel like that for at least one day.

* * *

Lovino flung the phone across the room, and to his surprise, Antonio caught it.

Three fucking hours had passed and it was only 2:27 PM. He was getting really tired of flinging stupid birds at pigs who had stolen their damn eggs, how does that even work? Those birds look like fucking males!

He growled angrily and laid on his bed, what the fuck was he supposed to be doing? He sighed and sat up, Antonio had been quietly sitting on his bed, motionlessly staring at a wall. Lovino leaned over and punched him in the arm. Antonio almost fell over, he frowned at Lovino and sighed in irritation,"What the hell, Lovi?"

Lovino smiled, Lovi was more acceptable then dear, sweetie, darling, and beautiful. He quickly put on a frown and scowled,"I'm fucking bored."

"Then go fuck your...",Antonio slapped his forehead and sighed,"...go outside, read a book, find a cat, do something."

"Good idea.",Lovino said, he grabbed Antonio's hand.

"I meant by yourself, you basta...",he stopped again,"Fine. Fine. I'll go."

Lovino frowned, it seemed as though Antonio was sometimes two separate people, his mood swings were to sudden, even more then his own. Lovino ignored Antonio's arguments with himself, he must be stressed out of something. Maybe he got run over by a bus in his dreams too.

* * *

They didn't do much, they just got/stole two cups of coffee and watched the city come to life and ignite with bustling people who moved around constantly, girls were shopping and men were hitting one those girls. Just the typical lifestyle of humanity.

Antonio was being awkwardly being quiet besides from his occasional arguments with himself.

Lovino cleared his throat and Antonio looked up at him.

"Let's play a game."

Antonio rolled his eyes,"I'm bad at games."

"Well, too bad. You're playing anyways."

"Fuck y...",Antonio shut his eyes and crushed his empty cup of coffee, he threw it on the ground and bit his lip,"Fine, fine. I'll play your stupi-, silly game."

Lovino continued to ignore Antonio's weird behavior,"It's a talking game. I'll ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. You can choose not to answer, but then you have to answer three other questions truthfully."

Antonio nodded,"Fair enough. I'll go first."

"I'm going first, you bastard. I made up the game.",Lovino scolded, he saw Antonio's eyes brighten as he heard Lovino call him a bastard. Weird guy, but, whatever.

"Okay, any family?",he asked curiously.

"No parents. Older brother. My turn.",Antonio answered curtly.

Lovino was disappointed by the short answer, but he didn't complain.

"How about you, any family?",Antonio asked,"If you can remember?"

Lovino picked up Antonio's cup that was on the ground, he threw it away with his own, then he sat back down on the park bench that Antonio was sitting on. He thought of this,"Italy" person, or "Feliciano", who was apparently his younger brother. He also remembered Seborga who might be related to him.

"I might have had a brother...younger, he's kinda stupid, likes pasta, and he's...cute...sort of. A may have had another younger brother or cousin, I'm not sure.",he replied.

Antonio looked slightly surprised, but he didn't say anything.

They continued this game for while, just asking questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Red. Like tomatoes. And you?"

"I like yellow, white's not that bad...and green and red are cool."

"Long list."

"Shut up, Antonio."

"Anyways, your turn."

"Favorite food?"

"Tomatoes. You?"

"Yeah, me too...I think. I think I like them."

"We should steal some later."

"Yep. Because obviously the dead doesn't need to follow the law."

"Nope."

"Geez, you bastard."

"Your turn."

"What's your favorite object?"

"Your phone."

"What?"

"No, you're phone. It's ringing.",Antonio explained.

"Oh.",Lovino pulled his phone from his pocket and guessed who it was before even looking at collar ID, he opened it,"Hello, dead person speaking. And who might this be?"

"Lo...Lovino?",a scared voice asked,"Lovino, is that you? Please tell me that this is your voice."

"Of course it fucking is.",Lovino frowned, the voice was Poland's, although the number belonged to Lithuania,"Hey, you okay?"

"N-No, they took him. They took him away!",Poland almost yelled into the phone.

"Who, who's they?",Lovino asked,"Poland, what the fuck is going on? Where the fuck are you?"

Poland was crying, so Lovino had to calm him down to get him to talk again, after a few minutes of hyperventilating, Poland had calmed down enough to talk,"The...the full Souls took Lith...they took us to to the Void...they took us to a prison, then they took Lith to The Judging Soul..."

"The Void?",Lovino asked Antonio.

Antonio's face was emotionless, he shrugged,"The Void is where all full Souls live. They take half-Souls there to steal their existence and give it The Judging Soul."

"Who the fuck is The Judging Soul?",Lovino frowned, it was a stupid name.

"A king of sorts, he rules all the full Souls.",Antonio answered.

"Poland, are you still there?",Lovino asked.

"Y-Yes...",Poland stuttered.

"We're going to get you out, okay? How do you get there?",he asked.

Antonio raised an eyebrow,"We're doing what now?"

"Shut the fuck up, bastard.",Lovino snapped.

"Water, you get there by water...",Poland stumbled on some of his words,"That's all I can remember..."

"Okay, we're on our way.",Lovino promised,"Don't worry, okay?"

"I-I'll try...",Poland's voice whimpered.

"Okay...I'm going to hang up now.",Lovino said.

"A-Alright.",Poland said.

"Good, call if something new comes up."

"O-Okay..."

Lovino closed his phone and glared at Antonio,"We're going. I know that you know how to get there."

Antonio shrugged,"So what if I do? I'm not letting you, it's too dangerous to go for just some stupid pair of half-Soul Partners."

"Those stupid half-Souls searched all over the city for your sorry ass.",Lovino hissed,"If you have a fucking heart, or a fucking brain, you'll tell me how to get to the Void and you'll fucking follow me."

"And if I say no?",Antonio asked.

"I'll get myself killed.",Lovino smiled sweetly.

"You wouldn't.",Antonio glared,"You know that that would kill me too...you little bastard."

Lovino crossed his arms,"I can always yell for a full Soul to come find me, it wouldn't be too hard, I bet they'd love to take me to the Void. According to you, they're all over this city."

Antonio sighed,"Fuck..."

He grabbed Lovino's hand and crossly mumbled something that sounded like,"I hate you."

Lovino flipped him the bird and growled,"The feeling's mutual, tomato bastard."

Although he didn't notice, Antonio gave a small smile at the new nickname.


End file.
